


Paradise is What You Make It

by Kayleana



Series: Paradise is What You Make It [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: Krislyn was born to a fairly loving family until her mother became ill with a brain tumor.  As a result, the family focused their efforts on her mother and religion.  Krislyn was never allowed to meet with friends after school or see outside family members.  More often than not, she was locked in her room with no food.  After her mother died, she was able to attend university.  Unfortunately, her father ruined her career and her reputation.  A few Magenta disciples and a pamphlet convinced her to escape to Paradise. Will she fine true freedom there?





	1. Introduction. In which Krislyn rides to Paradise in a taxi

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a roleplaying Magenta server. Some of these characters are not my own. I do not know how relationships will go, so tags are limited at this time. I don't honestly have many plans for Krislyn, as I'm trying to let the roleplay be as character driven as possible. Let's see where she takes us.

Mother once told me to look for blue things when I became nauseated in the car. Only dying trees and grey clouds flew past my vision; every now and then I’d see a hint of blue sky. I gripped the edge of the leather seat.

“Girl, you’re shakin. Ya cold,” the driver asked as he turned the heat knob up to max. The dashboard rattled.

“Thanks…you really didn’t have to do that.” A droplet of sweat trickled down my arm. Did I forget to put on deodorant today? I’d burn up if we didn’t make it to Magenta soon. Why did the driver turn up the heat? I glanced at my reflection in the window. Did I really look that cold?

“So, ya meeting a lover out here in these woods?”

The tips of my ears burned. I laughed. “Of course not. Why would you even think that?”

“Why else would someone come out here to the ass end of nowhere, unless ya doing drugs or something?” He laughed. “Don’t ya worry. I won’t tell a soul. I remember the days of meeting my loves out in the woods, smokin and shit. Great days, ya know?” He winked in the rearview mirror and slapped the wheel. “Patsy and Daniel.” He turned his gaze back to the road. “We’d have some hot times in the bushes.”

“Sounds fun.”

A black cat with a bright mint collar ran across the road.

“Fuckin hell,” the driver shouted, tapping on his brakes. “So many damned cats out here nowadays. I’ve almost killed several.”

“Poor things.” The cat reminded me of the one who would grace my window on lonely nights when I couldn’t leave my room. Where was he? Hopefully he was warm with a fully belly. 

“Eh, I haven’t killed any. Don’t look so sad.”

“Do you think it’s childish?” 

“Eh?”

“A love for cats.”

“Eh, maybe. But there ain’t nothing wrong with being a little childish sometimes.”

I sighed. “I hope you’re right.” 

I leaned my head against the door and watched the ground go by in jumps as the car struck every bump and cranny in the road. The road to paradise wasn’t as smooth as I thought it would be. But maybe it was for the best. Out here, I could be free.


	2. In which Krislyn is drug around like a duckling and we get more exposition

I threw my backpack over my sore shoulders and watched the taxi drive away. I had a little way to walk, but anything was better than sitting in the smoldering car and listening to the old man discuss his sex travels.

My heart raced faster with every step. Upon arriving at the mansion, my ears began ringing. My throat ached. The building was bigger than I had anticipated, as well as much more beautiful. Even in the moonlight, I could see rose bushes aligning the perimeter. Vines cascaded down the sides of the building and around the many windows like green waves. As I neared, I could see grapes lining the vine branches. 

I lightly knocked on the large mahogany door. A cloaked figure bowed and let me in without a word. Do they allow just anyone in, or were they expecting me? I was going to ask about where to go, but the figure disappeared. 

Great. Maybe I was supposed to automatically know? I glanced at the wrinkled pamphlet in my hand that I’d already read one hundred times. It didn’t say where to go or what to do. Did I miss a letter in the mail? Did I lose it? 

A few people walked about the hallways. I continued, staring at the ground. I’m obviously supposed to know what I’m doing. What if they think I’m absolutely stupid? First, I should find an office of some sorts. 

I entered a room with a crackling fireplace and several couches. Books scattered the coffee table. Surely this was the waiting room? I took my backpack off and sat on the couch next to the fire. I rubbed my burning shoulders.

A few minutes passed. My eyes grew heavy. I tapped my feet against the floor to keep myself awake. 

“Hello.”

I jumped out of my seat. A tall, dark haired man entered the room. I bowed and tried to even my shaking voice. “Hello, I’m Krislyn Andrecht. I’m here about joining.” 

“Welcome to Magenta. I’m Leo. Head of Security.”

I straighten and lift my backpack onto my shoulders. “It’s very nice to meet you, Leo. Can you tell me if I’m in the right place? I’m a little lost to be honest…this place is huge.”

“If you’re looking for Magenta, then yes. You have found the right place. Welcome to paradise.”

Of course, he just said that. I cleared my throat. “Lovely. I’m very exited about joining. Do you know where I should put my things? Is there any way you can give me a tour?”

“Of course, I’ll give you a tour. Dorms are upstairs. Recreation is on this floor.” He walked to one of the doors aligning the hall. “Let’s start here. The library is behind here. There is a tattoo studio connected.”

I follow behind him. “Wonderful…” A tattoo studio? How odd.

Shelves of books lined the library walls. There were two levels. A swirling staircase reached the second level. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. I took a deep breath. “You all have a pretty good collection.”

“Take your time in looking around,” Leo said, leaning against one of the shelves.

I allowed myself to run my fingers along the spines of a few books. Father would have never given me permission me to see this many books. Now, they were all at my fingertips. “You said there’s a tattoo studio here? That’s…interesting. I’ve never been able to get a tattoo. Are they for memberships or something?”

Leo shook his head. “No, we can get whatever we want.”

“Amazing. Do you have any tattoos?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Four, but three of them were done in the outside world.”

“Ah, I see.” I was interested in learning more about his tattoos, but tattoos were personal, weren’t they? At least, that’s what one of my professors had mentioned. “What sort of recreations does Magenta have?”

“Well, there’s the game room, music room, movie theater, pool…”

I clutched my pamphlet. I’ll have to avoid the pool room. Wouldn’t want to get my ear wet. Still, it was nice of them to provide a pool for those who wanted to swim. If only I hadn’t had my accident…I could swim again. 

A woman with long burgundy hair slowly opened the door in the back of the library. Her nose was pierced, and she had tattoos along her shoulders. She yawned. “Hi, lovely.” She shuffled to Leo and wrapped her arms around him.

“Kris, this is our tattoo artist, Luna. Luna, this is Kris. Our new believer.” He wrapped his arms around her in return.

Luna squinted. “Kris Pine, Prat, or Hemsworth,” she asked with a snicker, tightening her grip around Leo.

Hemswhat? Who were those people? I chuckled nervously. And what was with all the PDA and glaring? Was she jealous? I stared at the floor. “Ah, Krislyn Andrecht to be exact. It’s nice to meet you, Luna.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m the mad artientist. I mean the mad artist.” She yawned.

“Go get some sleep, dear. I have some stuff to do before bed.”

“I don’t want to,” she whined. “But I guess I have no choice. I’ll meet you later for cuddles.” She let go of Leo and exited the room.

I flipped through a random book. “Was that your girlfriend? She’s very pretty.” She really was very pretty, albeit a tad intimidating. 

Leo smiled. “Yeah, that’s my girl. She would appreciate the compliment.”

Leo continued to show me around the building. I waved to a few believers as we went about our day. Everyone seemed friendly, but cautious around me. I’d have to be careful not to tarnish any of my relationships here. 

We stopped for a snack break. At first, I waited for permission to grab a snack, but then I remembered that normal people don’t ask permission for food. I grabbed an apple and munched on it as Leo continued his tour.

We entered a large gym. Exercise equipment, yoga mats, and balls scattered across the floor. “Guess I can finally get in shape,” I said, chuckling and throwing my apple core in a nearby trash bin.

“There’s an archery set-up near the back.”

“Seriously?” I quickly made my way passed the treadmills. A rack hung on the wall with a couple of recurve bows and a compound bow. A few targets lined the walls with protective foam behind them. “This is perfect. I can’t believe you have this set up here. It’s a dream come true.”

“Yeah, it’s nice here. You can shoot a couple, if you’d like.”

I gently caressed one of the recurve bows with my fingers before taking it off the rack. I tested the draw weight, but it was too much. The next one was perfect. I grabbed a glove and an arm guard. I faced the target after putting the gear on. I nocked an arrow and drew the string back.

_Schwing_.

The arrow bounced off the wall.

I laughed. “It has been a long time. I’ll try it again.” 

I nocked the next arrow, took a deep breath, drew the string back, paused to remember where the last arrow had struck, and released. This time, the arrow punctured the left quadrant and nearer to the center.

Leo watched silently.

After putting up the gear, they left the gym.

They entered a long hallway. Leo scanned a card on one of the doors and handed her a spare. “You’ll be staying in dorm e for the time being. Your job assignment will be arranged this weekend.”

I took the card and bowed. “Thank you for your help today. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. See you in the morning.” Leo exited down the hall.

The dorm was simply decorated. There were a few bunkbeds, some littered with fuzzy blankets and clothing. I threw my backpack on an empty lower bunk in the corner and face-planted onto the bed. When was the last time I had slept on something this comfortable? Hopefully they wouldn’t think I’m weird for not owning pajamas. I buried my face into the pillow. Magenta seemed too good to be true. A movie theater? Archery range? I sighed. At least we managed to avoid the pool. I rolled over. Did they know about me? The fact that Leo not only knew to mention archery but to also avoid the pool…it was suspicious. I pulled the blanket over me. I’d think about it in the morning. 


	3. In which Krislyn and Kim are drugged out of their minds and discuss cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is invited to a bonfire. She meets a fellow cat lover, but their first party becomes a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shortened some of the conversations and changed a few of the situations to make the pace fit with the story. The RP was chaotic, in a good way, of course. I apologize for any tense changes; the RP I'm reading has a different tense than what I'm writing in because I am Dumb.

Saturday came all too quickly. I walked outside to the garden. People were gathering wood, sticks, marshmallows, and the sorts. I had managed to stay on the down low for a few days, but I’d been invited to a bonfire. I didn’t want to be disrespectful, so I sat a little away from the fire and watched the others setting their marshmallows ablaze. They conversed and laughed, but I couldn’t follow the inside jokes and conversations. I wished I’d brought a book with me. I grabbed a twig and played with a blade of grass.

_Meow_

In front of several trees, a cloaked man sat with a cat. The cat rubbed against his hand and purred. The man smiled. Wisps of his mint hair fell around his face as he bent his head forward to headbutt the cat.

I sighed in relief. Maybe he was new? I stood and walked over to sit beside him. “The cat really seems to favor you. What’s its name?”

“Ah, I haven’t named him yet.” The man scratched behind the cat’s ears. “It would be rude. He adopted me, it seems, instead of the other way around. But I’m not sure whether or not he has an owner already.”

“That’s really sweet.” I reached towards the cat to pet it. “You must be a good person. Cats tend to be really picky about their people.”

The man stayed silent and continued to pet the cat.

I curled my legs into my chest and leaned my head onto my knees. He must be shy. “My name is Kris. What’s yours?”

“Oh—ah, Kim,” he said, giving a small smile. The cat rolled over, and Kim rubbed the cat’s belly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” I paused. “He even lets you rub his belly? I’ve heard that’s the most vulnerable spot on a cat.”

The cat wrapped his paws around Kim’s hand and gently bit down.

Kim chuckled. “I suppose that means he really trusts me.”

“It’s nice to have someone to trust.” I sighed. “To be honest, I’m both really excited and nervous to be here. Right off the bat, one of the girls seemed a little sour with me. I think she was jealous that I was around her boyfriend. I guess I’m a little confused about the rules. Aren’t we supposed to be focusing on bettering ourselves for the Savior and not on relationships?”

Kim perked up and stared at me. “To be honest, I try not to pay too much attention to what goes on around here. I stay in the garden and worry about myself.” He glanced down at the cat.

A girl with long brown hair sauntered over and laughed. “I didn’t mean to pry, but I know who you’re talking about. That’s pretty common.”

I jumped. I’d have to remember to whisper next time. “Common? What do you mean?”

“Sorry,” the brown-haired girl said. “I really didn’t want to interrupt, but don’t let her be what defines paradise for you.

“Someone talking shit?” Luna asked in the distance. “Right here, asshole.” She walked over and put her hands on her hips. 

I tightened my grip around my legs, wishing to escape. Of course she’d be angry at me saying something like that. I needed to apologize. 

“I think paradise is whatever you make it to be, hm?” Kim smiled at me.

“Oh, yes…I’m so sorry. Yes, that makes sense. Paradise is what you make it to be. I think that’s what’s most important.” I tried to smile.

“I don’t remember being a jerk, though.” Luna said.

I wish I’d stayed silent. “You’re fine. It’s just me. I tend to misinterpret everything.” I chuckled. 

Kim pinched the cat’s nose.

“I’m sorry…you’re Kris, right? What did I do that you misinterpreted? I honestly don’t remember.”

I waved my hand in the air. I’ve screwed up. Why can’t I carry on a normal conversation? I was just trying to discuss philosophy, not drama. “Honestly, I don’t remember much. It’s no problem. Maybe you were sleepy. Yeah, I think you were just sleepy. You looked kind of tired.”

Another believer laughed. Great, now people were laughing at me.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I were sleepy,” Luna said. “I often get like that after working.”

“It’s no problem. I’m sorry for misreading the situation.”

“I wasn’t jealous. I think.” Luna cleared her throat. “Memories aren’t my forte. Anyway, a lot of us are paired up. Until recently, we weren’t allowed to express our affections towards one another.”

I nodded. “That makes sense. I was once in a…youth group that didn’t allow relationships. But it’s good that you can express yourselves now. Congrats.” I smiled. 

“Thanks.” Luna went back to cuddling Leo and roasting a marshmallow.

Kim scooted away inch by inch, pulling the hood over his eyes. Ah, I must have made him feel awkward. I smiled and gave him a quick thumbs up, trying to let him know it was okay if he wanted to escape. I went back to watching the crackling fire.

After a few minutes, the brown-haired girl walked over and towered over Kim. “Can I talk to you inside?”

Crap. I stand up. “If this is about what I said, I’m really sorry. It wasn’t him. He’s just been sitting here petting the cat. I’m sorry for creating drama.”

“No,” she said, sighing. “This has nothing to do with you. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

I doubted her words, but I nodded. “All right.” I glanced down at Kim who seemed to grow paler and paler.

Kim stood and neatly folded his hands behind his back. “Oh, uh, of course.”

The two left the garden. 

The cat meowed and rubbed against my leg. What were they talking about? Me? Did I say something that made Kim the bad guy? I stand up. “I’m going to go to the restroom.”

No one said anything as I left the bonfire. I quickly bolted through the maze of bushes and flowers and into the mansion’s commons. I stuck close the walls until I could hear the whispers of Kim and Luna.

“I won’t tell Savior this time, but I know you lied to me. You didn’t meet Indigo or take the elixir,” she said through what sounded like gritted teeth. “Yeah, it’s fucking nasty, but everyone has to take it. Hell, I couldn’t take it for 9 months, and I paid for that with one of my eyes.”

Her eyes? I stumbled forward. They stopped talking and stared at me.

“Don’t mind me,” I said. “Just looking for the bathroom.”

She pointed towards a door down the hall with a stern look.

“Thanks a bunch.” I power walked to the restroom. Once behind the safety of the door, I placed my ear against it.

“Vile,” Kim said with a cough.

“Yeah, it tastes like shit. You might have a headache, stomachache, vomiting, mood swings, aggression, hallucinations. It effects everyone differently.”

Kim mumbled something, but I couldn’t make out the words.

“Don’t throw it up. You’ll just have to take it again.”

I lifted my ear from the door. The elixir was that bad? I hadn’t heard anything of that nature. I walked to one of the bathroom stalls. Despite my nosiness, I really did have to pee. After relieving myself and washing my hands, I walked into the common area.

Kim walked towards her, a grimace on his face.

“Do you need anything? A glass of water?”

He bumped into her, mumbled something, and entered the bathroom.

“Oh, okay.”

She waved him off as she made her way over. “He may need water eventually, but he should probably be left alone for the moment. The first hour is always the worst.”

I nodded. “I see. Guess tomorrow is my day, huh?”

She facepalmed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You didn’t meet a tall blonde twink who gave you the elixir?”

I shook my head. Blonde? What was a twink? “Ah, no. Not yet.”

She rubbed her head and pinched her nose. “They should make me the head of the lab at this point. Yes, you must take the elixir tomorrow for your job assignment, but you were also supposed to take it upon arrival. Wait here. Do not move.”

I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs. I was supposed to take the elixir when I arrived? No one had told me. Was I really that quiet the whole time? Had anyone even noticed my presence for the last few days?

She returned with a small glass bottle. “Drink this, please.”

I took the bottle and gently moved the liquid around. “Should…should I say something beforehand? A prayer? Wish? This feels a little barbaric.”

“Yeah, it is a bit barbaric, but we have to do it.” She proceeded to list off the symptoms she had listed earlier to Kim.

I unscrewed the top and lifted the bottle. “Then…for paradise.” I threw it back like a shot of whiskey and immediately coughed. I covered my mouth. Tiny, acidic needles showered my esophagus. My stomach twisted, and my right ear started ringing. I shoved the bottle forward. “Please, take this. I need to go lie down.”

She took the bottle. “It should pass in a few hours.”

Once in the bathroom, the floor tiles swayed forward and back as if I were boarding a ship. I pushed open the stall I had used earlier and slammed onto the floor in front of the toilet. 

_Spinning. Spinny. Spinning._

I traced the tiles with a finger, attempting to occupy my mind from the creeping knot in my lower abdomen. 

Someone groaned in another stall. They shuffled out of the stall. The bathroom door slammed.

“Oh, Kim.” I’d almost forgotten. He had taken the liquid shit whiskey as well. Didn’t he need a glass of water? I stood. The walls shifted to the left. I glared at the toilet, which was now in front of the stall door. “You’re in my way, man.” I kicked it.

The toilet was silent, but after I turned around, it seemed to be out of the way. I crawled under the door and made my way through the commons in various postures and gaits. I stopped and placed my head on one of the cool, leather couches. “You’re a nice couch. Never change.”

The couch chuckled and encouraged me to continue towards the garden. There was a bonfire to be had, after all.

Right, a bonfire. I stumbled into the garden. Blue roses swayed and danced. I fell to the ground and gripped my right ear. The ringing in my ear grew louder and louder. “Fuck these flowers,” I cried. “We need more purple flowers.”

The blue flowers taunted me. They laughed at me in small snickers. “She’s out of control,” they whispered.

“I am not,” I shouted. I needed to get away from their whispers or my ear would explode. I kept crawling in the dirt until I saw the flickering flames of the bonfire.

Kim laid quite a distance from the fire; his face was buried in the grass. The cat laid on top of his back, rubbing his cheeks against the man’s shoulder blades.

I crawled next to Kim and buried my face in the grass. He had more grass. It grew around his face and caressed his cheeks like a pillow. My heart raced, and my chest burned. “Why’d you steal the good spot, fucktard?”

“This…this is my cat,” Kim mumbled, the sound of his voice muffled by the grass.

I rolled my head over. Kim looked pale under the moonlight. “And what a nice cat he is you mother fucker.” I wanted someone to love me like that. My eyes watered. “Cats are so nice.”

“They’re very nice…” Kim said with a deep breath.

I reached out and patted Kim on the shoulder. “Just keep thinking about that, man. Purring cats. We’ll get through this.” She pulled herself into a ball in attempt to lesson the cramp in her stomach.

Someone walked by. “Did you all take the elixir?”

Tears escaped my eyes. “It was for him.” I pointed towards the cat on Kim’s back. It was all for his love and approval. I’d get his approval yet, dammit. Someday he’ll look at me the way he looks at Kim.

Kim waved his arms around and mumbled something in the dirt.

People walked around them and talked in waves. They were all blurry beings, melding with the crackling fire and floating marshmellowed sticks.

“God, why are there so many people?” I asked.

Kim lifted his head and squinted. He scoffed and laid his head down again. “More people. Just what this hellhole needs. Some paradise this is.”

“I can agree with that, Kimifer.” I banged my head against the ground in hopes of stopping the ringing in my ear. Instead, it made a dubstep-like beat, and I kept doing it for a few seconds.

The cat rubbed against Kim’s face, and he returned the love. 

“Believer?” Someone in the distance shouted something about something…why were there so many people again? What were they saying?

“You better believe it,” I said, raising a middle finger.

Laughing. They were laughing at me. I rolled onto my back and waved at the spinning sky. This was it. Would my ears explode? Please. Someone make the ringing stop. If I’m going to die, I need to tell father off. I’m going to yell at him in return. I’m gonna tell them all.

“Fuckers,” I shouted.

“You tell them, Kris,” Kim replied.

“I’ll tell them. You wait and see.” I held my head. “I’ll prove it to you, cat.”

The cat purred.

I tried to take a deep breath, but pain stabbed my chest. “In the next life, I think…I think I’d like to be a cat.”

“Do you think…cats know how loved they are?”

“They rule us. Of course they know.” I coughed.

A woman with dark curly hair and emerald eyes knelt next to them. “I see you’ve met Frohike,” she said, petting the cat.

Kim groaned. “Is he yours? He seems to like me very much.”

“He does. I’m glad my son is making friends. What’s your name?”

I waved at the beautiful cat-lady. “His name is Kimifer.”

“Kim…didn’t…we meet before?”

“We did?” The cat-lady paused. “Oh right, the kitchen. I apologize. My perception of time is a little off.”

“That’s fine. It was…a strange day.”

The cat-lady chuckled. “It was.” She sat down. “We should try again. My name is Bonnie, and I have 36 cats.”

36? Wow, what a woman. This was surely the most beautiful woman in existence. I attempted to raise my head off the ground. “I _knew_ this was paradise.”

“The second I found all those cats, it was the best day of my life,” Bonnie said, nuzzling against Frohike.

Tears started flooding my vision. “I am blessed.”

“Oh,” Kim said. “I’ve met all those cats. They really love me…and I love them.”

Bonnie chuckled. “They are quite affectionate. I didn’t expect them to get used to their godfather so quickly. Cats are the best.”

I gripped my stomach. “Thank you for sitting with us through this, cat-lady.”

“Of course. I love sharing my cat love with others.”

I learned closer to Kim. “She is so nice,” I whispered. “I love her so much.”

“She…yeah…” he whispered in reply.

“You two are too nice,” Bonnie quickly replied. “I’m just glad to be connecting with some of the new believers.”

As the others partied into the night, Bonnie sat with Kim and I during our pains and hallucinations. She entertained us with cat talks, gave us bowls of mint ice cream, and made sure we were hydrated. We ended up making a cat literature club. 

I watched the stars above twinkle as some of the pains subsided. "I once read a story that said, 'The stars shine brightest when they are suffering'...wait. That wasn't it." I paused. "What I meant to say was that through our suffering, we'll come out shining brighter." Hopefully, anyway. “So, cheers for getting through the day.”

Bonnie chuckled. “I think I can agree with that. A whole lot.”

“May good things come to us in the coming week,” Kim said, humming softly and watching the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Krislyn has a spotify playlist! Listen here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3QfaG18dDMkEUXRsFCAKbA


End file.
